Crash and Burn
by autobot fangirl
Summary: Sideswipe and Sunny were always together. When Sunny gets hurt and has to go away, Sideswipe has issues coping. The results will threaten the safety of the Ark, the Spark of Sunstreaker, and the Life of the red Lambo. Rated M for human swears, suggestive themes, and substance abuse.
1. Chapter one

A/N well, I wanted to try something new. This story features my favorite pair of twins. Please note, with this story I'm straying into darker waters and won't be very generous on light moments and humor. I hope you enjoy it just the same though.

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns transformers.

"You're insane."

"That's what they tell me! And I prefer the term, eccentric awesome mastermind. See, I even drew up a blueprint for this."

Sunstreaker pinched the bridge of his nose plating in frustration. "The answer is still no."

"But Sunny!" Sideswipe whined in mock distress.

"Don't you 'But Sunny' me." He scowled. "You know I hate that nickname."

"Alright, Twinkle it is then!"

The yellow mech growled. "I hope Ratchet takes his wrench and beats you half to death. I'm NOT going along with this! Primus only knows what's in Wheeljack's back closet."

"Aw fine. Be that way." Sideswipe said with a pout as he exited his and his brothers room. It was just going to be a simple prank. Get into Wheeljack's closet in his lab, plant a small neon paint glitter-bomb, and see what he had in there. If there was anything good, 'borrow' it, or take a holo-scan and use it for blackmail later.

'Hmm...wonder if ol' Jack's got any Play-Bot data pads he doesn't want anyone to see?' Sideswipe mused to himself. Prowl had found his stash eons ago and promptly had them destroyed by Ratchet. It didn't help that the so-called 'centerfold' in one happened to be a red and orange femme that Sideswipe had commented in a text box looked like Firestar. Man, the dents Ratchet put in him that day for supposedly fantasizing about his old flame...

Either way, he had a prank to pull!

"I'd ask if you learned your lesson, but that would be wasting my energon."

Sideswipe scowled as his twin gloated off to the side of one of the storage rooms. His punishment for the next few weeks would be to assist Hound and Beachcomber with inventory of their rock collection. At the current second, the Red Lamborghini was trying to lift a fragging boulder of quartz the size of Inferno.

"How the Pit was I supposed to know Wheeljack kept that closet full of stupid glitch mice?" Once he got into the back closet, Sideswipe had accidentally kicked a cage over releasing the mad scientists personal pets which proceeded to invest the Ark. Primarily, the control center which resulted in Red Alert calling a full blown code black and having every single Autobot converge on the control center to find him standing on his chair and screeching his helm off like a little femmling. During the brazen spaz attack, chaos erupted as glitch mice scattered over Bot's pedes. Bluestreak was now missing a doorwing, and Ironhide had accidentally sprayed Jazz and Gears with liquid nitrogen. Even Prime had gotten in the crosshairs and had his ear fin shorn off by a panicking Snarl who apparently, didn't like glitch mice.

"And you Mr. High-and-mighty!" The red mech said semi annoyed. "What's the matter? Too chicken to prank anymore? You act like pranking is stupid now!"

His twin smiled smugly. "Correction. Pranking when you know you'll get caught is stupid. Besides; I just got his paint redone." He stared at his gleaming forearm. "Wasn't gonna have it ruined by Hatchet."

Sideswipe frowned deeper. "You're one vain mother fragger."

His twin smirked with dark humor. "Proud of it." Sunstreaker then departed, leaving his twin to struggle with the bolder; which he promptly dropped on his foot.

"OW! ! SON OF A MOTHER FRAGGING RETRO RAT! ! ! HOW THE HELL DOES HOUND AND BEACHCOMBER BRING BACK THIS SHIT?!" The red lambo screeched while hopping up and down on one foot.

"With help normally." Was a calm response. Sideswipe turned to see Beachcomber. "Grimlock normally gives me and Hound a hand. In return, we give him any shiny rocks we find. He likes mica for some reason."

Sideswipe scowled. His foot had a wide shallow depression in it. And the blue Autobot's response wasn't helping. Beachcomber was a weird mech. A peace-loving Autobot that had fallen in love with nature harder than Hound and was fascinated by the previous two decades of Earth culture; which happened to be anti-war sentiment. To say the hippie geologist and the battle-loving frontliner were polar opposites would be a gigantic understatement.

"Well next time you collect rocks, how 'bout you and Hound collect something less heavy?" Sideswipe snapped.

"Oh, you mean like Pumice? Granted, it's actually vesicular volcanic glass but-" Beachcomber was silenced as Sideswipe let off a groan of mental torture at his remark's backfire. The blue visored mech smiled. "You wanna have a break? Come on, let's go back to my room for some energon." Beachcomber waved a casual 'come on' sign and Sideswipe followed down the hall towards the back of the ark. A few 'Bots made their home back here. Skyfire for one since some of the rooms were more spacious towards Dinobot quarters, Gears because no one wanted to listen to him complain, and some random guy called Hubcap, whoever the heck that was. There was actually a running bet going on as to whether or not he was a myth. Sideswipe honestly had no idea.

Walking through the labyrinth of orange hallways, the two bots finally stopped at a door. It was adored with nothing. Standard issue as hard-aft Prowl saw it fit to be. Primus, that mech needed a stiff drink.

Beachcomber had unlocked the door and ushered Sideswipe inside. The room was covered in peace-posters and rocks. A lava lamp provided a calm blue light that aided the mood. Various shades of red and pink silks covered the standard lights producing a warm tint to the room. Beachcomber smiled. "Sit if you'd like." He motioned to a giant bean bag. With a shrug, Sideswipe plopped down onto the seat. Beachcomber moved to his closet. "I've got some mild grade around here somewhere." He said. "Ah here we are!" The mech turned around with two cubes glowing bright green. He saw the red mech look alarmed at the odd color. "It's made with ethanol. Better for the environment." He handed one to Sideswipe.

The Lambo took it cautiously. He took a swig as his host sat down at his desk. He spluttered and coughed it back up. It tasted terrible!

Beachcomber chuckled as Sideswipe's face twisted and puckered at the taste. "It takes some getting used to, but eventually you come to like it." He said.

Sideswipe wiped his mouth with the back of his forearm. "Uh-huh." He said disbelievingly.

Beachcomber felt bad. "I know Skyfire has oil cakes. I'll go grab one for you. Get the taste out of your mouth." The dune-buggy got up. Sideswipe took another look around and noticed Beachcomber had knocked a box out of his closet, the contents spilling. "Hey Comber, ya knocked something over." He pointed to the box.

Beachcomber looked at the box. "Er...leave it be, I'll get it when I get back." He exited.

Sideswipe stayed put for a whopping three seconds before curiosity overwhelmed him. He went to the box and sorted through it. It was small, about a cyberfoot long. Inside was assorted odds and ends. A datapad of Cybertronian gossip, a large hunk of what looked like gold, and electrum sample, and something...else. Sideswipe picked up two of at least a dozen odd cylinders. They were small, about the size of a servo digit, he read the brand name. "Photon-blast?" He mumbled. A realization hit him. These were circuit boosters! They were mild by most standard, but according to Ratchet when on a long-winded speech, even mild boosters were very powerful. Huh...so Beachcomber really embraced the Hippie life. But given the dust on the box, this hadn't been touched in years. Sideswipe snatched up two. Blackmail was such a sweet thing. Maybe he could get out of rock duty! He carefully put everything back as it was and got back to the beanbag. Beachcomber came in a moment later. "Skyfire was fresh out. Sorry Sides." He moved to the box. He began to pick it up when an alert flashed nd Optimus's voice came over the comms. "ALL AUTOBOTS! DECEPTICONS ARE GOING AFTER A SOLAR POWER PLANT! ALL AVAILABLE AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM AND ROLL FOR IT!"

Sideswipe felt his twin over the bond groan internally. He smiled. "Well, see ya later Beachcomber!" He rushed out the door.

Beachcomber sighed. He put the box back. "Eight, ten, twelve, fourteen...huh...coulda sworn I had sixteen. Must of counted them wrong way back when." Beachcomber said aloud. He really should have given them to Ratchet for disposal, but fear of the medic won out. He couldn't get rid of them, and he had sworn off them long ago after he had tried them and decided it wasn't for him. He was stuck. The mech sighed as he put the box back on the shelf. Now to catch the second wave with Skyfire and get to the battle. Hopefully, he'd miss it again.

A/N Well...yeah...I'm really going into darker territory. Sorry if I offend and I do not personally condone this type of behavior.

PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT: DOING DRUGS IS BAD. You not only hurt yourself, but you hurt others. Just say no. It could save your life.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N New chapter!

Disclaimer: Hasbro owns Transformers

The drive to the solar plant took a little bit, but the Decepticons were still pillaging the place when Optimus and the first wave of warriors pulled up. With a flying tackle by the Prime, the fight was on! Sideswipe pulled up next to his twin and transformed, taking in the scene. The plant was in the middle of the desert with a small glade of trees a few miles in the distance. The red mech then noted who was present for enemies. Megatron, Soundwave and his cassettes, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, and the Seeker Trine...

"Hey Sunstreaker, you thinkin' what I'm thinkin?"

The yellow mech grinned. "Oh yeah!"

"JET JUDO!" The two Lamborghini's screamed in unison as they rushed forward and jumped up. The roar of jet packs filled their audio receptors as they climbed higher into the sky. Jet judo was a joy for the twins. It made them love battle; crave it even. Nothing gave such a thrill of climbing high into the sky and engage in unpredictable movements that would send them climbing, dropping, spinning, and plummeting over the roar of the battlefield. Death defying stunts were a rush, one both were addicted to, and it had been talked about more than once what the twins would do if they had wings.

With a smooth practiced move, both twins latched on to a Seeker. Sunstreaker had grabbed Thundercracker and Sideswipe grabbed Starscream.

"Hey!" The air commander screeched. "Get off Auto-trash!" The F-15 attempted a barrel roll, but Sideswipe held on firm. The trine had gained altitude and the battle below resembled a mere ant colony.

"Make me Decepti-creep!" The red mech taunted back. He turned his head to see Sunstreaker standing on the back of Thundercracker and tumbling end over end.

Sunstreaker was enjoying the hollow threats Thundercracker was making; mostly about blowing his spark out of his chest. He had heard them a thousand times, but they never got old. "Oh I'm scared! Whatta ya going to do Thunder-Blunder? Blow smoke out your afterburners?" Sunstreaker asked smugly.

A shadow suddenly appeared behind Sunstreaker and a voice called out.

"No. His wingman's gonna do one one better!" Sunny cursed. He kept forgetting about that stupid Skywarp. Grabbing Thundercracker's tail fins, Sunstreaker maneuvered out of the line of fire. "Hmm...this is going to be a trick." He said to himself. Pushing on the fins, much to the pained shouts and curses of the jet, Sunstreaker managed to get himself off to the side of Skywarp. "Hey Bro. Could use a missile right now!" He called.

Sideswipe turned at his brother's call. "One missile coming up!" He said with a big cheshire cat grin. Twisting his hold on Starscream, the red Lambo pushed the Decepticon Second in command towards Skywarp. Once he was in range, he activated his shoulder missile. With a high pitched buzz, the projectile shot forward seeking it's mark.

"Yeow!" Skywarp cried before swerving. The missile caught part of his wing and sent him careening for a few seconds before he was able to regain control. Now sporting a burning wing, the black and purple Con came up and dive bombed Sunstreaker. The yellow Lambo flinched and softened his grip. It was enough for Thundercracker to do another barrel roll and send the Yellow mech falling.

"SUNNY!" Sideswipe bellowed out at the site of his twin and best friend plummeting to the Earth.

Taking advantage of the situation, Starscream cut his engine and dropped a good two hundred feet. The action caused Sideswipe's legs to lose their hold and he bucked up. The lack of pressure on Starscream's alt mode allowed him to transform to robot mode. He seized the shocked Autobot by the neck held him dangling thirty thousand feet above the ground.

Thundercracker transformed and hovered behind the mech, ripping off his jetpack and throwing it into the open air where it fell to Earth.

The two mechs were soon joined by the last of the trine. "What are we gonna do with him Scream?" Thundercracker asked.

Starscream smiled. "I was thinking we play pancake. And guess who's going to go splat!"

The red grounder growled. "Not even in your dreams Seeker clowns!" Sideswipe kicked outwards, hitting Starscream in the chest.

"Oof!" The air commander let go of his catch. The Autobot wasted no time. Straightening his body, Sideswipe rocketed towards the ground hoping to out speed his pursuers and get to Sunstreaker. He leveled out, going spread eagle and was about to pull his rip-cord when-

"AH!" Sideswipe gasped in extreme pain as he was hit from his side. Starscream had rammed into him and was now pushing him through the air away from the battle. But it wasn't Starscream who had caused the mech the agony.

Sunstreaker was falling fast, the ground was getting dangerously close. He pulled his rip-cord. Nothing.

"SLAG!" Sunstreaker yelled. Re-angling himself, Sunstreaker activated his jet pack. The pack kicked to life and stopped him. The force put tremendous pressure on the yellow mech's shoulder struts. He gritted his denta in pain as he looked down. He was approximately fifteen hundred feet above the ground. He mech sighed with relief but...where was-?

A splutter made the mech turn his attention to his back. His spark hitched in terror. "Oh no." Sunstreaker's optics widened as with a final gurgling choking noise, his pack died.

"Yikes!" Sunstreaker began falling and falling fast. He was almost a mile east of the battle; even if they noticed him, no one would get there in time. He had to get that pack working! He gave the mental command for it to work time after time. It wouldn't start, wouldn't so much as make a sound. Sunny could've sworn a faint trail of smoke was wafting from it. He looked at the ground rapidly approaching. The chances of survival were slim. His mind went to Sideswipe. He only hoped he was alright.

The ground was coming to meet him. He had maybe ten seconds. Sunstreaker was never one for adopting Earth culture, let alone Earth expletives, but one did come to mind.

"Fuck." Sunstreaker let himself go limp as tensing would make the inevitable worse. He turned his face away to stare at the sky.

Then everything went black.

Starscream kept low and flew fast, taking the red Auto-fool to the stand of trees with his trine mates close behind. Privacy was in order if they wanted to really have some fun with the Autobot. Transforming up, he threw the red mech into his trine mates. TC and Warp transformed simultaneously and caught him; holding the mech in place by his arms.

Sideswipe struggled as Starscream came closer. "Search his subspace compartments." He said with a smirk.

Sideswipe felt servos dig into the subspaces in his hips. "Get out of there!" He yelled angrily.

TC was digging around. Warp had already found the Autobot's gun. His hand bumped two small cylinders. "Hey, I got something." He said. He held up the cylinders to the light to see what they were. A smirk formed on his face. "I think someone's been talking to Swindle." He tossed the tubes over to Starscream.

"Circuit boosters eh?" The trine leader looked at the boosters and then to Sideswipe. A wicked idea came to his mind as a smirk twisted his lip plates. "Do you like these things Autobot? Well, how 'bout we be nice and give you a boost!"

Sideswipe's optics went wide as Screamer advanced. He felt Skywarp twist his arm over to expose the underside. "Er! AH! NO!" He yelled. The Lamborghini thrashed wildly as Starscream laid a hand on him and tore off his arm guard. The pain caused him to yelp.

Starscream smirked as he found an injection port. Snapping off the top of one tube, he injected half of the contents into Sideswipe. One cylinder was supposedly good for up to four doses, so a double shot would hopefully be enough to send him catatonic.

Sideswipe felt a buzz in his systems. His circuits crackled as energy ran through them at high speeds. His processor went fuzzy as he saw the trine looking at him. He had to at least try to fight.

The red mech took a step forward before he fell down, sprawling out on the ground. These circuit boosters made him feel...good...great actually. Pleasure buzzed in his processor as the drug took it's full effect. He was burning more energon, but he felt like he had so much more energy! He was on cloud nine, and happy as a lark. All his worries just melted away, like they didn't exist. His systems were still bubbly as with a sigh, Sideswipe passed out cold.

Starscream smirked as he saw the Auto-fool knock off into stasis.

"Er...I don't think he ever had them before Star." Skywarp said.

Starscream shrugged. "Who cares. He's in no shape to fight back. Let's kill him and string his shell up in front of the Autobot base." Starscream leveled a null-ray aimed at the ground-pounder's helm. "The twin terrors snuffed for good. I'd say this was a good day!"

Starscream was about to pull the trigger when he got a comm.

"Starscream! Where are you and your tin twits? ! We're retreating, fall back immediately." Megatron's scratchy voice crackled over the line.

"In a minute Megatron." The second in command aimed his weapon once again with an air of nonchalance. "I'm tying up a loose end."

"This is not up for debate! Retreat!"

"But Lord Megatron-"

"RETREAT NOW! ! !" Megatron thundered over the airwaves with a volume even the other two Seekers could hear.

"Ow! Fine!" Starscream cut the comm and looked at his trine doing nothing. "Well, you heard him! Retreat!" He looked back to the comatose Autobot. "You got lucky today." With that, the Seeker trine took to the skies, leaving Sideswipe alone in a peaceful glade.

Skyfire was coming up on the battlefield. Prime had canceled the second wave of soldiers, but then called Skyfire in because they had a few sporting minor injuries. Tracks had damaged his ankle and his paint to the chagrin of the Bots listening to him, Hound had his hip joint popped out of socket which Ratchet was currently trying to fix, and Bumblebee had been pushed into a power coupler; the resulting surge shorted his T-cog making him unable to transform for the time being.

Skyfire was almost there when he noticed a small plume of smoke billowing up from the ground. "Huh. How strange." The shuttle moved closer to get a better view and what he saw almost made him drop clean out of the sky.

"Great Cybertron!" The mech exclaimed with a start. He landed and transformed, running over to the jumbled heap. Horror filled the scientist as he realized the mass of twisted metal was none other than a badly mangled Sunstreaker. He dropped to a knee, servos gently prodding what he guessed was a shoulder. A small cluster of sparks formed among the twisted, burned wires followed by the faintest groan. He was alive!

"Hang on Sunstreaker." The shuttled said urgently. His hand darted for his comm. "Ratchet."

"Skyfire, where in the name of six lasers over Cybertron are you? ! ? I-"

Skyfire cut off the mildly irate medic. "I'm here with Sunstreaker. He needs your immediate medical attention."

Normally, Ratchet would've scoffed, but Skyfire's tone betrayed the large mech's horror at the scene. "How bad is he?"

"To put it frankly, I thought he was dead. I don't think he's got long. Get here now!"

"I'm already coming!" Ratchet's sirens sounded in the distance.

Skyfire cast his gaze down to Sunstreaker. If the yellow mech lived, it would be a miracle of Primus. That may not even be enough.

A/N Yikes. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

IMPORTANT MESSAGE: DOING DRUGS CAN RUIN YOUR LIFE! IF YOU OR A LOVED ONE HAS A SUBSTANCE ADDICTION OR HAVE BEEN OFFERED TO DO IT/ OR ARE EXPERIENCING PRESSURE FROM OTHERS, PLEASE SEEK OUT HELP IMMEDIATELY! IT COULD VERY WELL BE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey everybody! so this fic seems to be picking up steam so I hope all the readers out there are enjoying it! Please enjoy and please review! My writing lives off of your comments! :)

Disclaimer: hasbro owns Transformers.

Sideswipe sat up with a groan. He felt slightly groggy, but otherwise really good. He looked around and was surprised to see that he was alone in the clearing. His memory core then began doing its' job. The red Autobot's optics widened as he realized he had been completely prone to the Seeker Trine and yet, as far as he knew, he was still perfectly fine and alive.

"Oy Vey!" He groaned at the thought what the Decepticons could've done to him.

"They must've retreated per Mega-Dunce's request. Boy, saved by Megatron...oh the fraggin' irony." Sideswipe muttered aloud. Looking over, he saw the Trine had dropped the circuit-boosters.

Sideswipe thought back to how they made him feel. "Maybe it wouldn't hurt to use them once in a great golden moon." The mech reasoned to himself. He picked the cylinders up and subspaced them. Still, he had survived the seekers while completely out of it. Sunstreaker wouldn't believe this! Come to think of it, where was Sunny? The red Lambo looked around the glade, a look of mild confusion plastered on his faceplates. There was no sign of his vain brother anywhere, which was odd. His internal clock said he'd been knocked out for close to three quarters of an earth hour. His twin should've been slapping him awake and telling him he was a moron for sleeping on the job by now.

"Sunny" Sidewipe called while still sitting on the ground; he felt too lazy to get up. "Sunstreaker?" Sideswipe started to open his bond. In battle, they kept the bond closed as emotions spilled through too easily when they were fighting. Last time they tried it, Sideswipe had been getting angry at Frenzy and Rumble, and the spillage through the bond encouraged Sunstreaker to bitch-slap Inferno for chuckling at his twins scuffed paint. The thought of it though was still pretty comical to the red mech and left him with a smile as he opened the bond up to his twin.  
"Hey Sunshine! Where are-AH!" Sideswipe gasped as pain racked his body. Just like what he felt earlier but now, fear and weakness emanated from his spark.

"Sun-Sunstreaker!" He cried. Jumping to his pedes, the Lamborghini tore out of the glade and transformed, putting his engine to it's limits as he sped towards where his twin was. It took him three minutes at his top speed to race across the desert. Though his spark bond could only give a rough estimation at such distances, he spotted a cluster of familiar forms that told him exactly where his brother was. Skidding sideways into a hockey stop that sent dirt and sand flying, Sideswipe transformed and ran the last few hundred feet to the cluster of mechs. They didn't seem to notice him as all were intently watching what was happening at the center of the group in stone-cold silence; looks of horror were plastered on more than a few. As Sideswipe got closer, he could hear one mech talking. One voice, he listened to as fear crept into his spark.

"Primus-fraggin dammit!" Ratchet swore as his hands moved in almost a blur to stop the new energon leak spraying all over the ground. "Hoist, get me a clamp! Not that size! Does that tiny thing look big enough? ! A LARGE clamp!" The medic snatched the big clamp out of Hoist's servo with a vengeance. He attached it to the main Energon line that had ruptured.  
"Get on the other wounds and start cauterizing what we can. WHERE THE HELL'S PERCEPTOR AND SKYFIRE? ! ? ! I NEED THAT ENERGON FEED AND I NEED IT NOW!" The medic roared as as he looked back to his patient. He'd been working for thirty minutes, and Sunstreaker still teetered on the edge of death. It was a miracle the mech was still alive. At first glance, Ratchet had almost written the mech off as beyond saving. Sunstreaker was barely recognizable as he seemed to be a twisted heap of metal and leaking energon. Sparks crackled off his body as severed wires were sent electrical impulses. One arm was completely a loss. Hoist was currently melting the energon tubes that connected to the severely malformed and twisted limb shut. If he survived, a knew one would have to be manufactured. Both legs were pretty badly damaged and if Sunstreaker pulled through, he may lose his ability to walk for a few months.

Ratchet was pulled out of his work by a quiet voice.

"S-Sunny?" The voice squeaked.

Sideswipe had pushed through the crowd without anyone noticing. Until, he spoke, it was as if he was invisible. He watched Ratchet's helm snap up and look at him with shock and sorrow. Sideswipe didn't really notice as his optics were locked on mangled form the Medic huddled over. The armor, dented, shredded, and scuffed, was covered in a mixture of sand and energon, coating his brother in a sickly colored mud. It-it-no! It couldn't be Sunstreaker...

Ratchet heard a spark shattering beep. A machine Hoist was plugged into began to emit a long tone as it flashed.

"He's going into Spark failure!" Hoist cried.

"MOVE!" Ratchet yelled as he pushed the green mech aside. Subspace compartments activated and produced a pair of resuscitation panels. He glanced up at the horror stricken mech that was rooted to the spot in terror over his brother. "Get him out of here." He said before he leaned over to manually unlatch Sunstreaker's spark chamber.

Sideswipe looked on in gripping numbness. It wasn't registering in his absolute shock until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Someone tried to gently pull him back but he shrugged them off. "Sunny.." He said quietly. The hand tried again.

"Come on Sideswipe." Inferno's voice sounded before he pulled back a little harder.

Full reality sunk into Sideswipe. Desperation and grief filled his spark as it registered what was happening. "SUNNY! !" He bellowed. He tried to sprint forward, but Inferno held firm.

And that was when the red Lambo completely lost his mind.

"SUNNY! SUNNY! SUNSTREAKER! ! !" Sideswipe screamed and thrashed as he felt other hand pull him backwards. He vaguely recollected elbowing Inferno before Hound, Seaspray, Jazz, and Prowl all grabbed him and pulled him away. "SUNSTREAKER! LET GO YOU SLAGGERS! SUNSTREAKER! ! ! ! !" The mech wailed still fighting his good intentioned captors.

Ratchet winced at the cries of Sideswipe. He could hear the grunts of the five mechs trying to restrain him. A cry sounded from one mech and a low curse. Prowl pushed through the crowd a few seconds later sporting a pede-shaped impression on right side of his face. A look of discomfort was in his optics as the pain from a dented-in cheek strut set in. "Prime, we need you."

Ratchet noted Optimus move through the crowd and returned with Prowl to the wildly kicking and struggling mech. The CMO's paddles had charged up enough by now. "Clear!" He barked before delivering a shock to the sides of the spark chamber. Nothing. Sunstreaker's spark was getting dimmer, and began to flicker. Ratchet charged again.  
"Clear!" He zapped the Lambo again with more voltage. The spark got brighter for a second, but quickly diminished and started to grow dimmer yet.

Ratchet cycled air and had to stop himself from panting. The paddles ran off his energy, and after a battle, he had enough left in him for only one good charge. He listened one more time to Sideswipe, now releasing a string of threats he'd do to Optimus unless he put him down, before leaning over into what was left of Sunstreaker's audio receptor. "Listen here you self-centered sociopathic son of a bitch!" He hissed more in anger to himself than actually at his patient. "If you die, I swear to Primus when I get there, I'll beat you for eternity! Think of your brother and live Primus fucking Dammit!" Ratchet put every last bit of reserve energy into his paddles.  
"CLEAR!" He shouted before delivering the shock.  
Whether Sunstreaker actually heard the brazen threat, or Ratchet had gotten just enough voltage into him was unclear, but low and behold, with a small hum of energy, Sunstreaker's spark began to glow brighter and pulse stronger.  
The machine Hoist was attached to pinged happily "His Spark's stable." Hoist said.  
Ratchet cracked a tiny smile and hunched over for a second, catching a second wind before straightening up and returning to work. "He's still lost way too much energon. Where's Percy? !"  
As if on cue, the roar of a shuttle's turbines thundered overhead as Skyfire dropped out of the sky and landed. Perceptor came running out, energon feed line in hand. He handed it to Ratchet who inserted it into the only intact energon port in Sunstreaker's arm. Hoist took the large bag and held it up to ensure a steady drip Ratchet ran a scan.  
"He's stabilizing, but barely. Skyfire, get us back to base now. He's far from safe."

Skyfire nodded and Transformed. Perceptor went inside and came out with a medical stretcher. Gently, the medical team placed the injured mech on it and got him inside. Ratchet stuck his head out of the shuttle. "Prime, Sideswipe can co-"

The medic didn't finish as a streak of red broke away from the Prime and rocketed inside. The medic turned back into the shuttle to see Sideswipe on his knees next to his brother. He was crying and calling his twin's name. Even though it broke his spark, the monitor showing falling vitals told him what he had to do.  
Sideswipe's spark tore at his housing in agony. He couldn't feel his brother anymore! A void was on the other end of the bond, and it reduced the brave warrior mech to a sobbing heap. He saw the vitals drop again, he felt Ratchet's hand on his shoulder before a pinch in his neck, and then...

...the world went black.

A/N Hope you enjoyed the chapter! please stay tuned! :D


End file.
